onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Gol D Shanks/PP
|-| Français= S'''alut à tous et à toutes ! Je suis '''Gol D Shanks, un contributeur wikien. J'ai fais mes débuts sur wikia en août 2014 sur One Piece Encyclopédie. J'ai depuis rejoint plusieurs autres wikias où je contribue régulièrement. Je contribue la plupart du temps sur des wikias en rapport avec les mangas et animé ou sur les jeux-vidéos. Cependant, j'aime vagabonder d'un wikia à un autre juste pour le plaisir de discuter avec les différents utilisateurs ou pour me renseigner sur le sujet traité par le wikia. Je vous aiderez avec grand plaisir si vous rencontrez un quelconque problème ou que vous avez réclamation ou une question. Merci de m'avoir lu et bonne continuation à vous sur wikia ! |-| English= Hello, everybody! I'm a Wikia contributor who goes by the name of Gol D Shanks. I started editing Wikia in August 2014. The first wiki I edited was French One Piece Wiki. Since then, I have joined several other wikis which I contribute to regularly. I usually contribute to wikis related to manga, anime and video games. However, I like to wander about from one wiki to another. Sometimes just for the pleasure of talking to other users and sometimes to learn a bit about the the wiki's topic. I'd be happy to help you with any problem you may come across and I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have. Thank you for reading my profile. Enjoy your time on Wikia! |-| Català= Hola a tots i a totes! Sóc en Gol D Shanks, un usuari de Wikia. He fet els meus començaments en Wikia a l'agost del 2014 a One Piece Encyclopédie. Des de llavors, m'he unit a diversos altres wikis que puc contribuir). Jo normalment contribueixo en wikis relacionats amb el manga, animi i videojocs. No obstant això, m'agrada editar en un wiki i en un altre. De vegades, només pel plaer de parlar amb altres usuaris i, de vegades per aprendre una mica sobre el tema dels wikis. T'ajudaré amb el teu problema si fos necessari i estaré encantat de respondre't si tens qualsevol pregunta. Gràcies per haver-me llegit i us desitjo bones edicions vostres en Wikia! |-| Deutsch= Hallo zusammen, Ich bin Wikia-Benutzer mit dem Namen Gol D Shanks. Ich habe mit dem Bearbeiten im Augus 2014 angefangen. Das erste Wiki, welches ich bearbeitet habe, war das französische One Piece Wiki. Seit dem bin ich vielen anderen Wikis beigetreten und bearbeite dort regelmäßig. Ich editiere normalerweise Wikis, die um ein Manga, einen Anime oder ein Videospiel gehen. Allerdings mag ich es auch von einem Wiki zu einem anderen zu wandern. Manchmal nur, um mit den anderen Benutzern zu reden oder manchmal, um etwas über das Thema des Wikis zu lernen. Ich würde mich freuen dir mit jedem möglichen Problem zu helfen, welches du findest und ich freue mich alle deine Fragen zu beantworten. Danke für das Lesen meines Profils. Genieße deine Zeit auf Wikia! |-| Español= ¡Hola a todos y a todas! Soy Gol D Shanks, un usuario de Wikia. He hecho mis comienzos en Wikia en agosto del 2014 en One Piece Encyclopédie. Desde entonces, me he unido a varias otras wikis que puedo contribuir. Yo suelo contribuir en wikis relacionados con el manga, anime y videojuegos. Sin embargo, me gusta editar en un wiki y en otro. A veces, sólo por el placer de hablar con otros usuarios y, a veces para aprender un poco sobre el tema de los wikis. Te ayudaré con tu problema si fuere necesario y estaré encantado de responderte si tienes cualquier pregunta. ¡Gracias por haberme leído y os deseo buenas ediciones vuestras en Wikia! |-| Galego= Ola a todos e a todas! Son Gol D Shanks, un usuario de Wikia. Fixen os meus comezos en Wikia en agosto do 2014 en One Piece Encyclopédie. Desde entón, uninme a varias outras wikis que podo contribuír. Eu adoito contribuír en wikis relacionados co manga, anime e videoxogos. Con todo, gústame editar nun wiki e noutro. Ás veces, só polo pracer de falar con outros usuarios e, ás veces para aprender un pouco sobre o tema dos wikis. Axudareiche co teu problema se for necesario e estarei encantado de responderche se tes calquera pregunta. Grazas por lerme e deséxovos boas edicións vosas en Wikia! |-| Italiano= Ciao a tutti e a tutte! Sono Gol D Shanks, un utente di Wikia. Ho fatto i miei inizii su Wikia in agosto 2014 su One Piece Encyclopédie. Da allora, mi ho unito a varie altre wiki che posso contribuire. Io di solito contribuisco su wiki relazionati col manga, l'anime e videogiochi. Ciò nonostante, mi piace contribuire su un wiki ed un altro. A volte, soltanto per il piacere di parlare con altri utenti e, a volte per apprendere un pò sul tema dei wikis. Ti aiuterò col tuo problema se fosse necessario e sarò incantato di risponderti se hai qualsiasi domanda. Grazie per avermi letto e vi desidero buone edizioni vostre su Wikia! |-| Occitan= Bonjorn a totes e a totas! Soi But D Shanks, un utilizaire de Wikia. Ai fach los mieus començaments sus Wikia en agost del 2014 sus One Piece Encyclopédie. Dempuèi alavetz, me soi jonch a divèrses autras wikis que pòdi contribuir. Ieu contribuissi normalament en wikis ligats al manga, anime e de videojòcs. Malgrat aiçò, m'agrada editar en un wiki e en un autre. De còps, solament pel plaser de parlar amb autres utilizaires e, de còps per aprene un pauc sul tèma dels wikis. T'ajudarai amb lo tieu problèma se foguèsse necessari e serai encantat de te respondre s'as quina question que siá. Gràcias per aver-me legit e vos desiri de bonas edicions vòstras sus Wikia! |-| Português= Olá a todos e a todas! Sou Golo D Shanks, um utilizador da Wikia. Fiz os meus começos em Wikia em agosto do 2014 em One Piece Encyclopédie. Desde então, uni-me a vários outros wikis que posso contribuir . Eu costumo contribuir em wikis relacionados com o manga, anime e videojogos. No entanto, gosto de editar num wiki e noutro. Às vezes, só pelo prazer de falar com outros utilizadores e, às vezes para aprender um bocadinho sobre o tema dos wikis. Ajudar-te-ei com o teu problema se for necessário e estarei encantado de responder-te se tens qualquer pergunta. Obrigado por ter-me lido e desejo-vos boas edições vossas em Wikia! |-| Română= Salut la toţi şi la tate! Sunt Gol D Shanks, un utilizator de pe Wikia. Am făcut începuturile mele pe Wikia pe august 2014 pe One Piece Encyclopédie. De atunci, m-am unit la mai mulţi wiki-uri care pot să contribui. Eu obişnuiesc să contribui pe wiki-uri relaţionaţi cu manga, anime şi videojocuri. Cu toate acestea, îmi place să editez de la un wiki la un alt. Uneori, numai prin plăcerea de vorbit cu alţi utilizatori şi, uneori pentru a învăţa un pic despre wiki-urile. Te voi ajuta cu problema ta, dacă este necesar, şi voi fi fericit să răspund dacă ai întrebări. Mulţumesc pentru lectura acestei pagină şi vă doresc bune ediţii voastre pe Wikia! |-| 中文= 哈囉，大家好！ 我的名子是'Gol D Shanks'，一位Wikia編輯者。我從2014年8月開始編輯Wikia。我第一個編輯的維基是''One Piece（中文譯“航海王”或“海賊王”）法文維基''。後來，我參與了許多站台並經常編輯。（您可以在下查看我最活躍的維基站台列表） 我經常在漫畫、動漫與電子遊戲相關的維基貢獻。然而，我喜歡在數個站台中到處徘徊，有時只是享受與其他使用者談話的樂趣，有時則是了解一點該站台的主旨。 我會相當樂意幫助您處理遇到的問題，我也很樂意回答您的任何問題。 謝謝您閱讀我的個人頁面。好好享受在Wikia的時間吧！